


Closer

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: Tumblr promtFarah and Saul  prompt: them cuddling, sharing a bed, just being really near to each other. make it fluffy. that's the main thing. fluffy. soo fluffy
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faytalepsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/gifts).



> My inbox is always open for Silrah promts, feel free to drop by any time.  
> You can find me as I-rely-on-you on tumblr
> 
> But for now, this is for Fay. I hope u like it bibii ❤️

Being a mind fairy had its disadvantages too. 

An overactive mind even while asleep being one of them. This sometimes resulted in Farah having very vivid dreams. 

Such as tonight. 

Her dream had her groan in her sleep, curling in on herself further than she already was. 

The tiny noises from deep within her throat had the man behind her on alert in the blink of an eye. 

His eyes shot open and zeroed in on the source of the noise immediately. 

Being a light sleeper himself, a result of many years on the force, had come as an advantage for the man. They didn’t share sleeping quarters often, not like this, but three decades side by side had them crawl into the same bed or sleeping bag on a few occasions before. This way he had been able to experience Farah’s night terrors first hand a few times during their days together. Be it on a mission out in the woods or one of Luna’s stupid gatherings they needed to attend to. They always decided to stick together whenever they left Alfea for more than a few hours. It was their rule. Their promise to each other. 

The bond they shared was a connection so strong it had taken them years to even attempt to understand it. To this day they didn’t fully know what it meant and how it worked but they did know that whenever they were separated they could feel the anxiety building in the other as if it were their own body. It was distracting to say the least. And should one of them get injured during a mission without the other nearby they would feel the pain as their own. It multiplied in their bodies to the point of collapse. They had gathered that knowledge the hard way. 

Now concentrating on the woman in his arms he marvelled at their proximity. They gravitated towards each other during the night. Each and every night they slept close to each other this would happen. This magnetic pull just sowing them together. The contact made them both feel safe wherever they were. He had been able to calm the fairy down during her fitful sleep many times. Was able to save her from magic build up during the night. Sometimes her powers would surge on their own accord without her knowing, creating energy fields around her and levitating nearby objects. 

If soothed quickly enough the specialist could reign her in before she managed to damage anything around her. Or anyone for that matter. 

The fairy in question chose this moment to let out another soft noise of discomfort that had Saul wind his arm around her a little more securely now. She had been lying on his arm, her head pillowed on his biceps but the small noises emanating from her had him switch up positions swiftly. The arm she had been slumbering on drifting down a little to rest below her neck, his elbow bending, making his forearm band across her chest snugly. With his hand that had settled on her arm he started to rub delicate circles into her skin. 

Not feeling her settle fully yet Saul decided to take a little more initiative as he knew how hard he could fall should he not get her to settle soon. Seeing as her body was still a tightly strung ball of tension he began to slowly wind his other arm across her belly, pulling her closer to his chest. The hard panes of his front laying flush with the taut muscles of her back. 

Wiggling his hand between her hipbone and the mattress he grasped on tightly before pulling her centre backwards, her backside connecting with his groin. 

Humming at the contact in her sleep Farah began to murmur softly. Still not fully convinced that she had escaped her dream yet the specialist started to whisper sweet nothings in the quiet between them. His nose ducking behind her ear, his face completely obscured by her shiny tresses shimmering silver in the moonlight filtering in through the open curtains. 

This seemed to calm her somewhat, his voice always having had a special effect on her even in deep slumber. It was like her subconscious knew he was close by to have her back at all times. The total trust displayed before him had Saul stunned into quiet awe behind her. Each and every time he did this she would just go slack in his arms, pliant even. It was an honour he still wasn’t sure how to handle. Even after over thirty years by her side her trust was a gift he received anew every day. And he was grateful for it like the very first time it happened. 

His hands still unsure then were attuned to her curves and edges now. Every valley, every dip in skin, every little freckle making up a map he had long memorised. His fingers having walked these familiar paths for years now. He knew where to squeeze, where to graze, where to lay the softest of touches to get her to react. To get her to relax. To get her to melt at his fingertips. 

Their proximity had never ventured into the realm of being sexual but the closeness they shared was something so intimate, so heartfelt and earnest. He found it hard to describe on the best of days. On the worst he could only describe it as a deep rooted need to feel close to her it was almost painful. 

A sharp intake of air had the specialist jolt out of his musings as Farah woke with a start in his embrace. She let out a gasp as the dream slithered from her sleep mussed brain at last. Grasping onto the arm slung around her chest she breathed out deeply with the relief of knowing he was by her side. 

As if reading her mind he murmured into her ear “I’m here, it’s okay.” It made her tremble a little how well he could read her. He had always been good at that too. 

Holding onto his arm a little stronger for a second she loosened his grip on her enough to turn around in the circle of his embrace to face him. Closing the space between them again as soon as she had fully turned around she grasped onto his back with such a strong grip it made him wonder what her dream had been about. 

Her arms having come around his middle held him to her tightly now. Her muscles quivering with the strain. Letting out a grunt at the force Saul let his arms settle around her once more holding her fast and strong. 

Farah pressed her face into his neck, her hair lying in wild tendrils around her he tried to tame her locks by gliding his fingers into her mane. His hands stroking it into a sort of order he could make out the shape of her head through again at least. Her mouth coming to rest at his jugular, revelling in the strong thrum of his blood pumping through his veins. Breathing out shakily she pushed further into him by nuzzling his Adam’s apple. It bobbed at the intensity she gave off. It wafted off of her in waves like aftershocks of an earthquake. One shaky breath sounded almost like a sob it had his head crane down toward her ear to whisper to her soothingly. “You’re okay Farah, I got you. It’s alright, love.” The endearment a long cherished friend slipped out of his mouth like a benediction. Hearing him talk made her shudder again. 

One of her legs slung itself around his hip, her foot sliding over his backside and hooking around the back of his leg pulling his lower half towards her. Her strong leg binding him to her eliminating any remaining space between them with a firm tug of her calf. Her other leg finding it’s way between his own to rest comfortably between his thighs. 

A quiet descended upon them after that. It was a long silence. Her sniffled breathing the only noise in the room for a while. 

After what felt like hours she finally began talking in a subdued murmur into his skin, barely a whisper. It was hard for him to make out her words. 

“I lost you.” 

Her voice sounded so fragile it made his heart stutter. He hated hearing her like this. Her dreams made her relive some chapters of her life that they would both like to leave behind for good. Her strong mind cataloguing memories like a vault. Under lock and key but she could access each and every trauma with a vividness as if it had happened just yesterday. Another downside to being a mind fairy he suspected. 

Finding his voice again Saul lowered his head to her ear before saying “I’m right here. You could never lose me.” His tone carrying a softness he only reserved for her. Placing a small kiss to the shell of her ear he let his hand wander into her hair. The soft strands weightless between his fingers as he grasped the back of her head tenderly. 

Her chest was still heaving in rapid movements his other hand slid behind her and began to caress the silk clad valley at the small of her back. The material feeling cold to the touch he thought she might be freezing. This had him reach behind him to grab the blanket that had slid off of them during the night. Lowering it over them he pulled it close to her back, his hand finding it’s way to the small of her back again continuing his ministrations. 

After a while he felt her relax into his touch. Her body falling slack in his arms. Breathing out deeply Farah hummed into his skin. The low rumble in the back of her throat making him wonder if she was falling asleep again. Stopping the circling motion with his hand he was surprised at her strong voice coming from the crook of his neck. “Don’t stop.” After a short pause she added “Please don’t stop.” Resuming his caressing he hummed out loud briefly. His mouth settling near her temple, his lips pressing a kiss to her skin there. 

He felt her lips press the faintest of kisses into his stubbly skin before saying “Please don’t ever leave me.” 

Humming more deeply he wound the arm not cradling her head to him around her back and pressed her to him even more firmly than before. His rigid body melting into her soft curves. 

“Never.” 

His promise had her sigh at how fervently he said it. The word falling from his lips like a vow never to be broken as long as he lived. 

And it wouldn’t. 

Her breathing evened out again after that. Her body going lax in his arms. 

He would never stop protecting her be it during her waking hours or like this when she was at her most vulnerable. Because that is what he was meant to do. 

He was meant to love her. 

And he would. 

Forever. 

_fin_

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
